Along Came Hermione
by Alvania Snape
Summary: In this story, Ron is an abusive boyfriend. Hermione leaves and ends up bumping into Draco Malfoy. WARNING: There is abuse in this story and strong language. Also some smut.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I am just doing this for my own fun)

Chapter One

The Beginning of Something

"Honestly Ron! Do you expect me to do everything for you!" I scream at him as I threw a plate at the ground. I'm standing in the kitchen doing the dishes once again without help. I grasp the kitchen sink as Ron whips his head around to look at me. He's sitting on the on the couch as alway. I slaved over dinner tonight and yet he can help with the cleaning up. It pisses me off. I can't even meet his blue eyes, the eyes that I fell in love with. Eyes that mean nothing to me anymore.

Our relationship has been rocky for a long time. Since the war ended Ron and I moved in with each other thinking that we could work together; But I was wrong. After a few months of living at the flat I started to realize I was becoming his mom. I was doing all the laundry, cooking, cleaning, and making sure Ron was happy. But I wasn't happy anymore. I tried to stop doing everything for him, but he would only get mad.

"What Hermione?" Ron says dumbfounded. Even his face looks confused, like he did nothing wrong.

I take a deep breath and meet his eyes. "I said, do you expect me to do everything for you." I say with my teeth gritted. I know what is coming but I don't care. He has been drinking tonight I can tell. "I slaved over dinner today to have you once again plop down on that couch and not help me clean up. Reparo." The broken plate becomes whole again. Like our relationship never will.

Ron gets up from the couch and heads towards me with murder in his eyes. I turn around to face him just as he slams his fist against the counter beside me. "Yes that is what I expect of you! YOU are the woman of the house NOT me!" Ron yells at the top of his lungs. "If there are dirty dishes I expect you to do them," He grabs the hair on the top of my head with an iron grip. I drop my wand as I reach to try to pry his hands off me. "If there are clothes to be washed I expect you to wash them," WHAM. A fist hits collides with my face with brute force. I feel a fresh bruise start to form. I try to push him away but he tightens his grip.

"Ron stop! You're hurting me!" I whimper as I try to squirm away. Ron winds up again for another hit.

"I'll stop when I think you're punished enough." His fist collides with my nose this time. Blood starts to trickle out of it. One, two, three more hits. They all clash with my right cheek bone. Five more times Ron swung at my face before letting go of my hair. As I slide down the cabinets a quickly grab my wand incase he comes back for round two.

Ron squats down and grabs my chin and makes me look up at him. "Are we clear about how things are done Hermione?" He questions. I nod my head as a tear slides out of my eye down my cheek. "Good." He lets go roughly and stands up. As he heads toward the bedroom door I pocket my wand and stand up.

"One more thing Hermione," He says as he turns around, "I only do this because I love you. No one else would want a disobedient woman." Ron turns and walks into the bedroom and slams the door.

I slowly start to make my way to the bathroom to check out the damage. As I open the door and head into the bathroom I start to let tears fall. The moment I see my face, I realize that it's no longer Hermione the War Hero; I was looking at a broken Hermione. My brown eyes no longer had the spark they once had. My skin was all blackened and bloody. I was broken. The clothes I have don't even fit me. I touch the fresh welt that Ron gave me. As I sit down on the edge of the tub, I start to think if living here is even worth the pain.

No, it's not, it's not right to hit someone when they didn't do anything wrong. I get up and open the door. As I head towards the door I hear Ron's snores. Thank god he's asleep, I don't want him to know when I leave. When I get to the kitchen I open up the drawer and grab a pad of paper and a pen.

"Dear Ron,

Our relationship has come to an end. There is no reason why you can't help around the house and there is no reason why you should beat me. I used to think we could make it out of this mess, but I guess not. Today I looked in the mirror and didn't even recognize myself. You've broken me for the last time. I hope the next woman to come into your life is a lot smarter than me and gets out quicker. Goodbye Ron. I'm not going to miss you.

Hermione"

I sigh as I complete the note. This part of my life is over. As I grab my cloak and my keys I think of where to go. I could go to Harry's, but he has a baby to look after. I guess I could stay at my book shop for a bit. As I open the door, I take a look back. This has been the worst chapter of my life, but it's only the beginning of another. Hopefully the next is better than the last. I lock the door for the last time, I'm never going back to this place. I may only have the clothes on my back, the wand in my hand, and the blood on my face; but my life is ten times better now.

I start to head down the street and pull my hood over my head. I don't want people to ask questions about what happened to my face. Plus I decide to let it heal without magic as a reminder of what Ron did. As I round the corner of the street I apparate in front of my book shop in Diagon Alley. Just as I pulled off my hood I see the last person I want to see at this point in time. Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I am just doing this for my own fun)

Chapter Two

Unexpected Help

"Granger?" Great, Draco Malfoy. Just what I need. I try to pull my hood over my head again and start to walk away. However he started towards me even before I could take one step. " Granger, wait!" He grasps my arm, I try to pull away from him but his hold is firm. It almost sounded like he was concerned.

"Let go Malfoy, I really don't want to deal with you tonight." I tell through gritted teeth. I clutch my hood closer to my face and turn away from the dulling street lamp. I try once again to tug from his clutches but he still holds tight.

"No, there is something wrong I can tell. Please let me help." Draco responds. I peer around my hood to look in his eyes. Is that concern in is piercing blue eyes or is that just the reflection of the fading street lamp. I sigh. Letting my eyes drop to the cobblestone street I start to think. Maybe some help would be nice. But it's Malfoy, he's hated me for years. Although he did help us during the war.

"Fine, but let's go into my shop where there is more privacy." I suggest. Malfoy lets go of my arm but puts his hand on my back, guiding me towards the door. My keys jingle as I take them out of my pocket and unlock the door. Unexpectedly he holds the door open while I enter. As the door closes I go to lock it, but he already did and is standing right infront of me.

I'm still looking at the ground and notice that he is immaculately dressed. Black robes, trousers, and shoes. I start to look up and find myself stopping just before he can see my face. His arms cross. "Granger, do I need to remove that hood." He speaks. There is no coldness in his voice, and yet I dare not withdraw my hood. Malfoy slowly reaches towards my hood and tugs it back. "Lumos," Lights go on in the room, "Granger, what happened? Who did this too you?" he says softly.

I finally meet his eyes, and I just lose it. My emotions go haywire. Malfoy pulls me into an embrace before I hit the floor. I'm bawling in front of Malfoy, great, just great. Surprisingly he starts to stroke my hair in an attempt to calm me down. "Can you please tell me who did this to you," he whispers, "No one has the right to hurt you."

"Ron….. Ron di-did this to me-e-e." I say into his cloak. I have no idea why I'm trusting him. I can feel him tense up with anger. Malfoy helps me to my feet and into a chair. He kneels in front of me and puts his hands in my lap."How long has this been going on," I don't meet his eyes, "Hermione look at me, how long has this been going on." He says. I look up, my face is battered and bruised with tears going down it.

"Yo-you called me-me Herm-mione." Why would he call me by my first name he never has. It has always been Granger this and Granger that. Never Hermione.

"That wasn't the question." He says.

"About a yea-year." I respond tentatively.

"Why would he hit you? You two seemed like a good couple." Malfoy says as he stand up and summons two cups of tea and a second chair. I sit there in awe, he was never ever this nice to anyone. He hands me a cup of tea.

"Why are you being so nice," I take a sip of the warm drink, "you've honestly have never been this nice in your life."

He smirks, "Once again that is not the question, but I'll answer yours," he swallows a mouthful of tea. "Blood purity means nothing to me since the war ended. I never really hated muggleborns, but it was the way I was brought up. I went along with the charade to keep my parents happy. When they went to azkaban I was able to be myself and live my life the way I wanted to. I wanted to apologize to you after the war, but I figured you needed your space. Now I get a chance to, I am sorry for everything I ever said to you. You may be a know it all, but you are not a filthy mudblood." He take my hand into his. I suddely feel as if he deserves the full story so I tell him everything that I has happen in Ron and I's relationship.

When the sun started to come up I realized we were there all night. I jump up from my chair to look at the clock. "Oh look at the time! We've been here for hours. I've got to open up shop for the day." I say starting to magic away the tea cups.

"Hermione, It's Sunday. Your shop isn't open on sundays." Malfoy states.

"Oh, silly me," I put my hand to my head, "my nerves are fried from everything going on."

"Do you have a place to stay?" He questions. I look at him mystified. I pulled my cloak tight around me.

"Umm, I was planning on staying here for the time being until I can get a flat of my own."

"Well you're welcome to stay with me if you like."

"That's very kind of you, but I think I'll be ok here." I respond. I start to fiddle with the cuff of my robe. Honestly I was a bit worried about being here on my own because of Ron. He could come in anytime. I bit my lip.

"Hermione, I insist." He says as he lifts up my chin.

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I am just doing this for my own fun)

Chapter Three

The Malfoy Manor

I pick up my cloak and swing it over my shoulders preparing to aparate. I look out of the window before turning to face Draco. "Thank you for being so kind. I would never in a million years think that you would offer your home to me." I smile. It's true, we never got along in school. But ever since the war ended Draco has been kinder to everyone.

"Well people can change Hermione, and I am one who has made that change." He holds out his hand to me. As I take it, it feels surprisingly warm in mine. We look into eachothers eyes as we aparate out of my shop.

I never thought that I would ever be in the Malfoy Manor again. The last time I was here I was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. She cut the word mudblood into my arm; it has since scared over but the pain is still fresh in my mind. I notice my hand is still in mine, I quickly remove it. My face suddenly feels hot as I look down.

"What? Afraid to hold my hand?" Draco says as he begins to walk towards the gaits. I quickly follow behind.

"No, but why couldn't we have just aparated into the mansion?" I respond.

"There's an anti-aparation jinx on the place. My father put it on when the war was going on."

"Why haven't you taken it off?" I say as we reach the gates. He takes out his wand and waves it. The gates turn to smoke in front of my eyes.

"I don't know," Draco shrugs, "I just I haven't because I like the privacy of it." We continue to walk past the gates towards the front door in silence. When we reach the doors Draco pulls a key out of his pocket and unlocks the door and lets me in. As I step threw the door I am wowed by the vastness of the entry way. Marble floors and dark emerald walls. The furniture was stained a deep mahogany.

"Wow, this is amazing." I step forward and my shoes clack on the floor. As they echo I turn my face up to look at the ceiling. It must be at least 12 feet high. The ceiling also looked like a large mural.

"Glad you like it." He says as he shrugs off his coat and hangs it on a coat rack before coming to take off mine. "I'll show you to your room." He hang up my coat and reaches out for my hand. I take it hesitantly take it. Once again it feels warm. He lead me up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway. "Here we are!" He lets go of my hand to push open the door. Just after he opens the door my eyes widen.

"This is the most beautiful bedroom I have ever seen!" I say as I walk into the bedroom. The Room was decorated in green and gold. I touch the the covers of the four poster bed. The covers are a lighter green and gold than the rest of the room. I notice a door on the far side of the room. It opens to a glorious bathroom. From floor to ceiling it is pure marble, except for the tub and sink. The tub and sink are ivory with gold handles.

"Draco… this is too much." I say. He smiles and leans against the bathroom door.

"You deserve it after what you went through. And no one should go through that," He frowns, "Come on, I'll show you to the kitchen. You won't be cooking, unless you want to. I do the cooking around here." We leave the room and head down the stairs to the kitchen. "Also I will setup the floo network to connect the manor to your shop."

"Th-thank you." I respond as we pass through the entry way again. When we enter the kitchen I was astonished by the vastness of it. The cabinets were stained black with green handles. The island is at least 7ft. wide.

"Once again Hermione, I do the cooking around here." He turns and smirks. "Also, I know you don't like house elf slavery, but I do have house elves here and they love it."

"I've gotten past that. It doesn't bother me as much as it used to. Just as long as you treat them kindly." I say as I look around the room. "And I wouldn't mind cooking a few meals as long as you help." I smile, god I haven't truly smiled in months.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah." I pull out a stool and sit down on it.

"Have you told anyone about what has been going on with Ron?" I hesitate to say anything. Draco has been the only one I've told so far. I never told Harry in fear of him thinking I was lying.

"No….." I look down. Places his hand on my shoulder.

"You haven't even told Potter?" He questions. I met his eyes, they look stern.

"No, because he has his own life…. He has a baby on the way and he doesn't need anymore stress. Plus would he even believe me? Ron is his best friend."

"All the more reason to believe you," He says as he removes his hand from my shoulder and holds it out for me to grab, "Come on, we are going to go see Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I am just doing this for my own fun)

Chapter Four

Telling Harry

As I floo to Harry's house so many thoughts bombard my mind. How am I supposed to tell him, what if he doesn't believe me, what if, what if, what if. Suddenly his fireplace appears before my eyes. When I step out I, immediately want to step back in. Ron's here. I let out a silent breath. Luckily his back is to me.

"I've got no idea where she went Harry," He calls, "She was at the flat last night. But when I woke up she was nowhere to be found."

I start to inch back towards the fireplace but I bump into someone behind me. Crap, Draco has come threw the floo already. I look up to him trying to tell him to be quiet, but before Harry answers, Draco speaks.

"Well maybe she's right behind you." He barks as he puts his hands on my shoulders. Ron whips out his wand and Harry storms into the room with his wand raised.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy, and nonetheless with Hermione." Harry attempts to say in a calm voice. I start to blush, I know I've done nothing wrong, but I know how this must look. Showing up after missing for god knows how long with Draco.

"Lower your bloody wands will you, I didn't do anything to your lovely Granger." Draco says. They both lower their wands. Harry's gaze remains on Draco while Ron's eyes fall on me.

"Hermione, what happened to your eye?" Ron asks. His face is full of fake concern. I can't even meet his eyes.

"Harry, can I talk with you….. In private." I say threw clenched teeth.

"Why?" His gaze still on Draco.

"Could you look at me while I'm talking to you," he turns to me, "Can we please talk in private?" I say while i try to make my eyes say this is really important. I shift uncomfortably hoping that Harry will see how distressing it is for me to be around Ron.

"Ok, lets go." Harry agrees, both Draco and I start to follow him.

"Why is the ferret going with you?" Ron states. Harry turns around.

"Because he's a friend, and I trust him. Lets go Harry." I allege as I keep my back to him and begin to walk towards Harry into the other room. Both Draco and Harry follow me into the room. "Muffliato."

"Ok Hermione what do you want to talk about?" Harry raps. Heat starts to rise into my cheeks.

"I don't even know how to start this. But I think it's best to just come out and say it," I take a deep breath, "Harry, this isn't easy to say, but you only know one side of Ron."

"What do you mean I only know one side of Ron, we've been friends since we were eleven." He says.

"Please hear me out, Ron did this to me…" I point to my eye, "This has been going on for about a year, he treats me like I'm garbage. He doesn't help with anything around the flat. I do all the cleaning and all the cooking, he just sits there with a beer in his hand without a care in the world. I left the flat last night because I am done. Draco saw me in distress and talked to me and heard me out. I've been with him all night and most of the day. I don't plan on returning to Ron. He's cut out of my life now. " Tears start to leak from my eyes. I've said my bit, hopefully he believes. Draco puts his hands on my shoulders again. Harry hangs his head.

"I've noticed that your relationship with him has been rocky for awhile, but I never would've thought that Ron would abuse you." Harry puts his hand to his temple, "I'm going to kill him. Then tell his mother what's happened. He wasn't raised to be like this." Harry removes the spell as he takes out his wand and walks away into the room Ron is in.

"Harry wait!" I dash away to him as I hear him shout. But his wand is already to Ron's throat. I try to take a step towards them to separate them, however Draco grabs my arm to hold me back.

"No Hermione they have to work it out." He says. I look up to him and then back to the boys.

"What the bloody hell are you on about!" Ron yells.

"You know why! You've been abusing Hermione! Get out of my house and stay out!" Harry shoves him towards the door.

"Harry, mate, I've not been abusing her, she's been a piss poor homemaker!"

Everyone goes quiet as someone start to come down the stairs. Draco and I look up and see a very pregnant Ginny.

"What the hell is going on down here!" Oh shit, we just awoke the fiery beast.


End file.
